


Livehouse文学｜黑灯瞎火

by PhotoStudio4U



Category: NEW PANTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoStudio4U/pseuds/PhotoStudio4U
Kudos: 2





	Livehouse文学｜黑灯瞎火

挤，是真的挤。第一次来livehouse看演出的庞宽心想。

他的票是被一个奇怪的学生送的。那学生做他的毕设，但是一直没出现过，总是请假。他本着要对学生负责的态度，非得让那小孩告诉他自己去哪儿了，否则不给批假。那学生就往他的办公桌上放了张演出的票，还说你去了就知道了。

不就是个不好好上课玩乐队的坏小子么，庞宽心想。还搞这么神神秘秘的，去就去，比你大好几岁多念了两个文凭，还怕你不成？

到了现场在门口检票进去，人群渐渐涌入，烟味儿越来越重。演出还没开始，庞宽就被热得够呛。等那乐队开始唱，人们疯了一样地往前挤，庞宽简直也要崩溃了。他从小到大都是个挺听话的孩子，喜欢安静不喜欢喧闹，出格的事情更是没干过，最多就是自己躲起来听点喜欢的东西，再拿电子琴鼓捣鼓捣而已。

那学生是乐队的主唱兼吉他手，庞宽被人挤得也没什么精神仔细看，就一直往边上溜，想找个宽敞点的地方。他逆着人潮用力行走，有漂亮的小姑娘举着啤酒逗他，他没理，结果又被喷着烟的老哥摸了屁股。干他妈的，这什么奇奇怪怪的地方，再也不来了，他心想。

太闹了，出去是不可能出去了，他好不容易挤到最边上，有个宽松点的地方，索性就靠墙站了一会儿。他抬头看了看那个学生，这人又高又瘦，穿了白色的衬衫，头发很长，挡住眼睛。低头弹琴的时候很安静，唱到高亢的时候他仰起脖子，喉结凸起，场地里的所有人都为他疯狂尖叫。感染力是真的不错，就算是被挤到一边的庞宽后来也忍不住跟着节奏跳动起来。他一边晃一边想，太疯狂了，这不是做梦吧。

疯狂的事情可能还在持续。角落里的他居然被台上那人注意到了，还冲他眨了眨眼，好像在说你果然来啦我看到你了。随即他又恢复了演出的样子，演出越发火热，人们越发为他疯狂。最后庞宽也不躲了，顺着开火车的人流挤到最前排，然后扒着栏杆说什么也不走了。他感到那人更得意了，扫视到他的时候眼神变得更加炽烈。

那尚未正式做过自我介绍过的学生站到了栏杆上，他要跳水了。庞宽没见过这个，只是下意识地要把那人接住，可他没经验，硬生生让彭磊往旁边掉了下去。庞宽担心地问了句没事儿吧，彭磊无所谓地一笑，抓住了庞宽的手站了起来。然后凑近了他的耳朵说，继续看我，不要走。

噪音继续袭击这封闭又燥热的空间，庞宽看得如痴如狂。他也抓起进门时候塞到手里的啤酒猛灌了几口，这才让自己得以稍微不那么干渴。他酒量不好，上头得更快。庞宽看着眼前的一切变得迷蒙。人影摇晃，人挤人碰撞，灯光闪烁着，庞宽第一次体验到为一个陌生人疯狂的感觉，这人太耀眼太迷人，一举一动过于年轻地性感。他鬼迷心窍甚至下身不知不觉也胀了起来。突然一切都看不见了，一切被淹没在漆黑中。他听见小姑娘的尖叫声，还有人在喊着停电了。他甩了甩昏昏的脑袋，想找到方向顺着人流出去，黑暗里却有一只大手爬上了他的手指，顺着指缝把他牵在了手里。虽然只有一次接触，虽然他现在还是有点醉的，可庞宽一下就辨识出了这是谁的体温。他被那人带着走，时不时还是会被人群拥挤碰撞，但那人对这个环境是非常熟知的，不需要灯光和指示就知道该去哪儿。等下，现在是要去哪儿？庞宽看不见也不知道，却把自己完全地交给了彭磊。

彭磊把他带到后面的沙发卡座里，在黑暗里自顾自点了根烟吸了一口。他吐了烟圈，轻轻笑着问他，老师，你是喝醉了还是看醉了？庞宽故意没听见他说的前两个字，反而把手握得更紧了。他的手指在彭磊手心手背之间磨挲，感受到彭磊弹惯了吉他的茧。年轻人被他撩拨得不能自持，呼吸也渐渐粗重了起来。庞宽是个通了电的线圈，而他是一块生铁，不由自主地灭了烟头，向他靠近吻了上去。烟和酒的味道纠缠在一起，庞宽觉得他的舌头过分火热滚烫了，继而觉得自己都被他夺走了所有的空气，连舌根都被吮吸得发痛。

彭磊翻身坐到庞宽身上，从上面继续吻他。他没忘了自己之前在微信里的承诺，他开始正式介绍自己了。“我叫彭磊，之前在工厂实习的时候见过你。”他边说边吻，手也没停着抚摸庞宽软乎乎的栗子色的头发，用手指轻抚着庞宽的头皮。就算是以前见过，到现在也才算正式地认识，可这样难以启齿在黑暗里的接触却是那样特殊亲密。“我注意你很久了，你就是我想找的那个人。”庞宽听见他这样讲，感觉自己是在燥热的空间里被冰啤酒抚慰，又像是走在冰天雪地里许久进了烧了柴火暖烘烘的小木屋，自己却昏沉沉地说不出话，只好把自己还没被吻到的部位往彭磊嘴边送。这也极大地取悦了彭磊，他居高临下地蹭了蹭庞宽的裆部，老师，你也想要了吧。

彭磊跌到卡座里找了个舒服的姿势坐好，撸动着庞宽的性器。年轻人的用给自己的手活取悦着自己的毕设导师，又用射出来的精液做润滑扩张着他。酒精和停不下来的亲吻让一切顺理成章，而黑暗和彭磊不由分说的占有欲更给了庞宽接受一切的勇气。还没走干净的人群在周围嘈杂，他们却只能听见彼此肌肤摩擦的声音和若有若无的水声。庞宽忍不住呻吟出来，就会被彭磊的舌头堵回去。他把庞宽推倒在沙发上，裤子脱到脚踝处，拉开自己的裤链迫不及待地插入。

庞宽被突如其来的疼痛终于清醒了，可四周依然是漆黑一片。彭磊俯下身对他说，老师，不要夹那么紧，我们都动不了，放松一点。庞宽这次听清了，但他还是不想去想正在和自己做爱的竟然是自己的学生。他只好问，会突然来电吗？彭磊说不要担心，relax，说着继续去吻庞宽的额角，手上不忘抚慰着他的性器。庞宽终于放松了一些，跟着彭磊的节奏深呼吸，彭磊得以深深浅浅地抽插着，两人发出满足的叹息。也不知道是谁喊了一声，今天不会来电了，演出结束大家有秩序地撤离吧。有手机电筒的闪光从各个方向晃过来，彭磊只好趴在庞宽身上不敢动作。庞宽紧张得又夹紧了彭磊。彭磊被这样的刺激搞得又胀大了一圈。庞宽自学成才一般地一下夹紧一下放松，让彭磊得以就算不动也被夹到脑子发麻。人们退场的这几分钟里过于漫长，彭磊只想着让他们快点走完，猛干幾下射個爽。

終於聽起來就剩下幾個人沒有離開了。彭磊膽子大了起來，在龐寬身上大力抽插著。龐寬也食髓知味般地叫出了聲音，這次彭磊沒有堵住他。馬上就要射出來的時候，彭磊想拔出來射在外面，龐寬卻也在同一時間到達了高潮。龐寬的高潮讓彭磊也沒辦法全身而退，他的東西全留在了龐寬的甬道裡。

彭磊沒完沒了地親吻著龐寬的臉頰和嘴角。老師，這下認識我了吧？明天十點我準時去辦公室找你開學術會議。龐寬嘴角流露出了笑意，這樣特別的男孩，一看就不是什麼好人。一定會有更多不一樣的事情發生的吧。

早上七點半，龐寬的鬧鐘響了。他打開手機看了看，還是昨晚那個還沒出現過的畢設學生的信息，"明天你就知道我是誰了。"他搖搖頭走到辦公室，在書桌上看見了一張livehouse演出的門票。


End file.
